A Bet with a God
by CrimsonInuTears
Summary: The girl continued to look down upon the four walking away. “I can’t wait to see how well they do together.” The Merciful goddess smirked. “Would you like to see first hand?” Rated for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

LHL- Yo, just proving I'm still alive. Sadly my com's been having such horrible problems to the point the thing wont even log on to the internet. So that means I wont be able to update many of my stories. So anyway, here's my first Saiyuki fanfic. Hope ya'll like the first chapter.

Disclamer: I don't own Saiyuki or any characters from it, but Feng and Huo are mine.

* * *

**A BEt with a God**

"Hey, that was the last of my food and you ate it," Goku shouted, causing some birds to vacate the trees they had been sleeping in.

"Yeah and what are you going to do about it monkey?" Gojyo said, making Goku even more mad.

"Damn it, they're already at it," Sanzo growled, trying to block out the shouting and cursing happening behind him.

"Now now, we're almost to the next town," Hakkai said as he drove.

Suddenly the sound of another engine filled the area and as the group entered a small clearing, a bright red motorcycle barreled out of another part of the clearing. Hakkai quickly stopped the jeep, just as the driver of the motorcycle swerved to a stop just passed them.

The biker looked at the group and smiled under his helmet. He was wearing a red baggy zipped jacket with gold trim, a pair of dark denim jeans, and red boots under the pants.

"Jeez, what the hell was that for?!" Gojyo shouted.

"Watch where your going!" Goku shouted.

"Sorry about that, but you guys might want to get out of here," The driver said muffled voice as he got off his bike.

Before any of them could question a truck full of demons sped into the clearing from the same direction the biker had come from.

"There he is!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah, he's the one alright," another said.

"He'll pay for killing the rest of the gang," the third said as he hopped out of the back of the truck others right behind him.

"You kill twenty demons and suddenly they all want to kill you," the biker said as they pulled a small curved dagger from a hilt hidden under his jacket. He held the blade out, poised to attack the first one to come at him.

"Hey, shouldn't we help him?" Goku asked as one of the demons charge at the biker.

"We're not here to do charity work," Sanzo said as the biker defended against the large sword one of the demons thrust toward his head.

"But..." Goku began, but was interrupted by Hakkai.

"Goku look, he's doing just fine on his own." As he said it the biker spun around and kicked one of the demons across the small field.

"Man, this guy's not bad," Gojyo said as the biker then slashed the closest demon across the chest, killing him.

"Why you…" one of the demons growled. "Lets see how you like that." With that the demon jumped toward the biker and used his claws to slash across the bikers chest, shredding jacket. As it fell everyone noticed an orange belt around her waist, a black collar, with a short chain hanging from it, around the bikers neck, and a sleeveless tight black shirt that revealed the biker's secret.

"A girl?!" Goku said, looking at the biker confused.

"Didn't expect that," Gojyo said as the girl shrugged and slashed the demon, that had just attacked her, across the chest, killing him instantly.

The girl then looked over at the last demon who had jumped into the truck and quickly drove off.

"Well, that was boring," the girl said as she reached a up and pulled off her helmet, allowing long wavy locks of red hair to fall down her back. Orange streaks of hair sparkled as the biker pulled off her dark tinted goggles, revealing bright golden eyes.

"Well, I guess I'd better introduce myself. I'm Feng," the girl said as suddenly the red bike burst into a puff of smoke and a small red bird, with golden tipped feathers, sat on top of a tan bag that rested on the ground where the bike had been. The bird flew over to the jeep and landed on the top of the front window frame and chirped loudly. She smiled, "And that's Huo."

"Feng, huh?" Gojyo said, looking her up and down, but by the time he got back up to her face, that was glaring back at him.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Hakkai asked.

"Well, other then killing a few demons, I was told to meet you here," Feng said, smiling.

"And who told you we would be here?" Sanzo asked skeptically.

"Ah, she must work for Kougaji!" Goku said quickly.

"No, I don't work for him. You wouldn't believe me if I told you who did send me here."

"Try us." Gojyo said.

"Alright, I was sent by…" Feng started.

"Me." A pillar of light appeared and then the Merciful Goddess standing next to Feng.

"Oh my," Hakkai said.

"Not you again," Gojyo said.

"To what do we owe this displeasure?" Sanzo asked.

"Hey Sanzo, who is she?" Goku asked.

"That's right, the monkey wasn't awake last time," Gojyo said.

"Hey!" Goku shouted.

"She's the Merciful Goddess, Goku." Hakkai explained.

"You know it's not polite to talk about someone when they're right here," the Merciful Goddess said, taping her fingers against her arm.

"Once again, why are you here?" Sanzo glared at the goddess.

"I'm here to introduce the newest traveler to your little team," the Merciful Goddess explained.

"What?!" Both Gojyo and Goku shouted.

Feng chuckled. "This isn't going very well."

"Why?" Sanzo asked bluntly.

"Because she has to help you get past the next big obstacle. Don't try anything with her. I'll be watching." The Merciful Goddess said as the light came again and she was gone.

"That was creepy," Gojyo said.

"Well then, since that's over, shall we go?" Hakkai asked.

"Wait, where's Feng going to sit?" Goku asked, looking at the already full jeep.

"Can that bird carry you again?" Sanzo asked as Feng put her goggles back on.

Huo flew next to the jeep, while Feng picked up the tan bag, and transformed into a motorcycle again. Feng placed the bag on the bike and got on. She put her helmet on again and said, "Ready."

With that Hakkai began to drive again and Feng followed beside them.

500 years earlier

"Those four are going to be stuck together for a long time," the Merciful Goddess said as she watched as the three gods and heretic leave the party. Someone chuckled at this comment and the goddess looked over at them.

"Goddess, you have such very odd tastes of enjoyment," a girl said as she leaned against a pillar, while sitting on the railing of the balcony. She rested one arm on her raised leg while the other rested on her leg that dangled over the inner side of the balcony. The girl continued to look down upon the four walking away. "But you're right. I can't wait to see how well they do together."

The Merciful goddess smirked. "Would you like to see first hand?" The girl turned to the goddess, allowing the chain that hung from the collar around her neck to jingle.

* * *

LHL- So what did ya'll think? Please review and tell me what ya thought of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

LHL- Yo ya'll, just making sure I update ONE of my stories. My com is still having horrible problems so I have to save lots of sories on a disk so as not to waist it. So anyway, here's the second chapter, which really doesn't do much, but oh well. Hope ya'll like none the less.

"Hey, that was mine!" Goku shouted at Gojyo from across the table.

"And I care so much." Gojyo answered.

"It was on my plate! Eat your own food!"

As the two fought, Sanzo got more and more annoyed and was about to pull out his gun when Feng cut into his train of thought. "Wow, this is really good. It's so different what I'm used to."

"Oh really?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah. I'm used to really bland, unchanging food." Feng said as she took a dumpling from a plate that Goku and Gojyo seemed to have forgotten about. "I swear it seems like I only ate rice for five hundred years."

"Oh my, that sounds horrible."

"Yeah well…"

"How the hell can you two be so calm?" Sanzo growled hand still on his gun, waiting to shoot the pair fighting.

Feng looked over at Goku and Gojyo, then back at Sanzo. "I don't know. I just didn't really notice them."

"How could you not notice them? They're louder then most explosions."

Feng shrugged, "It's just not that uncommon to me. And may I suggest the haresen instead, we might need them alive later." Feng joked as she picked up a couple of rolls, avoiding the two fighting, and stood up. "Excuse me, I'm going to go feed Huo."

"Oh, could you please feed Hakuryu as well?" Hakkai asked and Feng nodded.

"Of course. Try not to cause to much damage." She said, the last comment concerning Sanzo, who was about to snap.

Feng then went outside to where the jeep and motorcycle waited. She sat down on the low covered balcony that lead to the restaurant entrance. As she sighed, Huo transformed and moved to her knee, chirping at the food.

"Hold on, Huo. Hakuryu, you want some too?" She asked and the jeep cooed and transformed into his little dragon form. She placed the bread next to Hakuryu. As Hakuryu began to nibble at the food, Huo flew over and landed next to him. Huo chirped incessantly till Hakuryu cooed back. Then they both went to work nibbling on the bread together.

When they were finished Hakuryu cooed a thank you to Feng. "You're welc…" Before she could finish the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Feng sighed, "I guess he didn't want my advice." Then there was the sound of breaking furniture and shouting.

"Well, I better go find out what's going on in there." She said as she stood up then noticed a group of men heading toward the restaurant, preparing for a fight. "This could be bad."

Huo's feathers ruffled as he flew toward the man closest to the door and began to peck at his face. "Hey! What the hell!" The man said as he slapped Huo to the side and right over to where Feng stood, Hakuryu on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't go in there guys." Feng warned.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" One of the men said.

"Yeah girly?" Another said.

"You afraid of a little fight?" Another one said.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to go in there." Feng said more cautiously this time.

"And how do you plan to stop us? Have your little pets peck us to death?" The guy nearest the door said.

"Not them. If necessary I'll use force. So I truly suggest you leave now." Feng said as one of the men laughed.

"Oh yeah girly, I'd like to see you try."

"Very well." Feng said as she shooed away the two creatures perched on her shoulder, and in one swift movement kicked one of the men across the small street.

"Why you…!" One of the man began, but Feng stopped him by elbowing him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You'll regret that." Another said as he charged her and she simply sidestepped. As he passed she pushed the back of his head forward, causing him to tumble head first into the street.

"Damn it." The man who had been hit in the face said as he pulled out a dagger.

Feng quickly reached for hers, only to stop herself. 'There only humans, not worth killing them in such a simple brawl.' She thought as she instead grabbed the man's wrist and flipped him over into the two guys walking up behind her.

"Girly, you're going to regret messing with us. Come on, lets go for now." One man said as the others followed.

Feng smiled, "Well that was fun, but…" She noticed that she made a bit of a mess and that people were staring at her.

"What the hell happened out here?" Gojyo asked as the guys walked out of the resultant, looking a little ruffled.

Feng glanced behind them, into the open door, and saw tables and chairs thrown about, and men passed out on the floor. "What happened in there?" Feng half asked with a smile.

"Well…" Gojyo stumbled for an excuse.

"She got you there Gojyo." Goku said happily.

"Why you stupid monkey, it was your fault to!" Gojyo growled.

"What, how was it my fault! You were the one who took my food, you perverted water sprite!" Goku barked.

"Well if you would leave some food for the rest of us!" Gojyo shouted.

Feng laughed, "You two sure do fight a lot, but at least you're communicating."

"Huh, that's a good way to see it Feng." Hakkai commented.

"Thanks, I like to think so." Feng said as she and Hakkai smiled the same kind of smile.

"Yeah, but it's getting them to shut up that's the problem." Sanzo said as he pulled out his gun and fired into the air, stopping Goku and Gojyo's fight instantly.

"Well now that that's over, shall we go look for a place to stay for the night?" Hakkai said, still smiling.

"Yeah… If anyone will let us stay now." Feng said, noticing the frightened spectators, and she smiled uneasily. 


End file.
